


It Was a Very Good Year

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, fic bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015 was a great year for the JB fandom and I was particularly lucky in that I was gifted so many fics, gifsets, graphics, fanart, comics, videos, etc. So to say thank you, I'm taking prompts in the comments here, <a href="http://jaimebrienneonline.tumblr.com/ask">here</a> and <a href="http://w11.zetaboards.com/Jaime_x_Brienne/topic/11460047/">here</a>.</p><p>If you prompt me, I'll add you as a giftee. If I miss it, just remind me. I'm good with being nagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Came Back for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalNordic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNordic/gifts), [ellethom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/gifts), [Coraleeveritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/gifts), [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts), [Tristar111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristar111/gifts), [TheDoctorin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/gifts), [Sophie_Of_Tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Of_Tarth/gifts), [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts), [nawailohi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawailohi/gifts), [ShipperificWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/gifts), [lorilay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilay/gifts), [WeirdDaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/gifts), [DK65](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DK65), [Lady_Blade_WarAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/gifts), [godo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godo/gifts), [justme (silver_spring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/gifts).



> From NocturnalNordic/FrozenViking, prompt - "After they return to KL from Harrehal, Brienne finds herself alone with Jaime and she decides to ask why he came back for her"

Brienne turned back to Jaime, her hand trembling as she readied to leave the White Sword Tower, and she spoke, "When I asked why you came back for me at Harrenhal, you never truly answered."

Jaime looked at her, the light from the windows bathing her, and he knew he had only one answer. "So you'll come back for me."


	2. The Exam Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ellethom1 (prompt at the end)

Jaime burst in the exam room door, hating himself for being late to Brienne's oncology appointment. She lay sobbing on the exam room table, arms wrapped around herself, wisps of newly grown hair matted to her head. His stomach dropped, and he prepared himself for bad news.

He clasped her hand and her blue eyes turned to him, full of something he couldn't quite understand.

"Jaime, I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ellethom1 said:  
> i want a fic where Brienne tells jaime she is pregnant, but it has to be a bitter sweet sort of deal. it could be after a loss of a child or a late in life sort of deal. Modern au or canon, dont care.


	3. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an Anonymous ask on Tumblr - prompt: but I want u to sit here

Six-year-old Brienne paid for her milk, just the way her father had told her to, and looked at her friend Sansa, chatting and giggling in the middle of a group of girls, no open space at her table though they had promised to sit together. She heard someone shouting her name. She turned to see Jaime, the boy she'd been next to in Mr. Goodwin's class, waving frantically at her and pointing to the seat beside him. He called out with a grin, "Brienne, you have to sit with me."

From then on, she always did.


	4. The Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie of Tarth's prompt.... Jaime Lannister ( high fashion designer) is sent Brienne of Tarth from the 'ugly' modelling agency. He's looking for a unique face for his cutting edge new line, she's signed up on the understanding she needs to simply stand there and look...ugly, whilst earning money to fund her way through law school. Its all fine until Jaime shows her the signature item she's expected to wear....
> 
> (I didn't do it exactly like that, but I had to find a way to keep it at five sentences.)
> 
> Photo inspiration [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/84/e5/b184e568b2c7d369cf88873fea82f86e.jpg).

From the curtained changing area, Brienne called out to Jaime Lannister, who, unlike other fashion designers, also took his own photographs for his look books, "There is only a cape and some heels in here."

He answered quickly, "Right, didn't they tell you this is a shoot for my new line of shoes?"

Brienne shrugged thinking that made sense, she was an "ugly model" after all and her feet were big enough that the shoes would take center stage; her body didn't matter and it never had. She stripped down, strapped on the shoes and wrapped the cape around her, then exited the changing area.

Jaime's camera went crashing to the floor.


	5. Under the Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Coraleeveritas, prompt - It's not really specific, but could I ask for something seasonally appropriate with snow and mistletoe and fluff, please?

Brienne kept her eyes closed as they stood outside in the snow while Jaime took off her knitted cap and put a new one on her, fastening it securely under her chin. “There,” he said.

She opened her eyes to see his ridiculously handsome grinning face and narrowed her eyes suspiciously before asking, “You bought me an ugly hat for Winter's Seven?”

“I didn't _buy_ it; I made it myself, especially for you, wench,” he responded, looking pointedly at the top of her head.

She reached her hand up to feel something leafy and plant-like, pulled in a breath and asked, “Jaime, is there mistletoe attached to my head?”


	6. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustAgirl24 - Prompt - Since I've been accused of having a one-track mind anyway...  
> Banging.  
> (For some reason, I'm almost hoping like, drums are involved or something.) 
> 
> Sorry...no drums...

Brienne rolled her eyes as she heard the banging and crashing coming from the living room. 

Jaime dashed through the kitchen, knocking into her before spinning her around to use her as a shield. “Save me, wench,” he whispered.

Little feet came running after him, pointing plastic swords at her.

“We demand you relinquish the prisoner, Mummy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no sex either. :)


	7. Battle Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristar111 - Prompt: Canon - love/desire over a battlefield map

“A full frontal attack may be honorable, Brienne, but I’ve found it’s not always the most successful,” Jaime said as he stood beside her looking at the map covered in troop markers.

She turned to him with her brows furrowed. “What sort of attack do you recommend?”

He grinned at her and answered, “I prefer the surprise,” just before he pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not as easy as I thought it was going to be...but thank you!


	8. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From TheDoctorin221b - Can you do SHIELD agent Jaime and Hydra agent Brienne (or the other way round) that have to fight each other :D

“I didn’t think you were good enough at lying to be a Hydra operative, Wench,” Jaime growled as he blocked Brienne’s kick.

She rounded on him with a punch to the solar plexus, responding, “Shut up, Kingslayer.”

He spun her around, placed her in a choke hold and whispered in her ear, “We know each other too well; tell me the truth.”

She reversed the hold and muttered, “If I don’t bring you in, she’ll kill Pod and Hyle.”

He nodded before slumping into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one makes sense.. :)


	9. A Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anonymous Tumblr prompt - Cersei insults Brienne and Jaime finally loses it and stands up for his wench.

“Great cow?” Jaime bellowed. “You dare call Brienne of Tarth, the most honorable knight in Westeros, the woman who brought me back to King's Landing a ‘great cow?”

“How dare I, I the Queen of Westeros? I can call her any name I choose, Lord Commander,” Cersei sneered. “Now come here so I can remind you what it means to be home,” she said as she began unfastening her dress.

Jaime left her alone with her wine.


	10. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anonymous Tumblr prompt - Jaime vs. Hyle

The hedge knight spit blood from his mouth as he looked up at the golden lion. “I can offer her safety, a husband, children. What can you offer her, Lannister? Gold, a worthless name and shit for honor?”

“Love,” Ser Jaime replied. “I can offer her love.”


	11. An Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Quinn - I'll give it a go...A package meant for Jaime is mistakenly delivered to Brienne. He tracks it down.

The golden god from the gym was leaning against her doorframe, biting his lip and looking her up and down as if she were naked. Brienne crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “The package says it’s for a Jaime Lannister, but I don’t know why it lists my address...”

Jaime stepped inside, chest to chest with her grinned and replied, “I needed an excuse to meet you.”

Brienne bit her own lip then.


	12. The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaWaiLohi - How about the first time they see the sun after the long night.

Jaime grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him. She was still blinking, her eyes unused to the abundance of light.

“Stop that,” Jaime commanded.

“Stop what,” she growled back, thinking it like him to ruin the moment.

He pressed his forehead to hers. “I want to look into your damnable, astonishing eyes,” he whispered.


	13. Hot Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said: Inspired by these gifs of Gwen on what is currently page one: If you're still taking prompts...: Brienne + hot pants = the rest is up to you

Jaime heard his roommate screeching his name from the bathroom. Brienne came stomping into the living room wearing the shortest, tightest shorts he had ever seen.

She stood before him, the muscles in her long, pale, freckled legs quivering in anger. “I will never, _ever_ let you do the laundry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out a way in so few sentences to get Brienne in hot pants, so this is the best I could do.


	14. The Comfort of Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr  
> shipper-chan said:  
> Hello there! I'm here for the prompt thingy you posted on AO3, I will only ask for fluff or some hurt comfort for Jaime and Brienne *-*. I'm shipperificwings
> 
> (I managed to make it both...)

Brienne flinched as she pulled the final piece of down from Jaime’s eyelash. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for the pillow to burst open when I smacked you over the head with it.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her bare stomach. “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt.


	15. The Sharpest Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - lorilay7 said:  
> If you write canon could I ask for something canonical and fluffy, please?

Brienne sat by the fire cleaning Oathkeeper as she did every night, as she’d done every night since they’d left Pennytree.

Jaime added more wood to the blaze and spoke, “That must be the sharpest blade in Westeros, wench. You could give it a rest just this one night.”

Brienne looked up at him before her eyes skittered away. “I have to keep it sharp so I can protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not terribly fluffy, but hey..canon! I hope you like it.


	16. The Cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeirdDaydreamingFangirl - Hunger Games AU where Brienne is reincarnated as Lyme and Jaime was reincarnated as a fellow tribute in her Games.

The cannon sounded for the twenty-second time as Lyme’s fellow tribute grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcing her to look into his eyes. Then flashes. 

An oath, sapphires, a bath, a bear pit, a sword. 

“Jaime?” she whispered.

“About damn time you remembered me, wench,” he said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a Hunger Games fan, so I hope I got this correct. I read the books, skipped the movies.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!


	17. An Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DK65 - Brienne and Sansa are confidence tricksters--Brienne was, once upon a time, Sansa's governess and best friend, before her parents died broke. They are looking after the younger Starklings--Arya sometimes chips in if they need protection. Jaime Lannister, a cop, and his brother Tyrion, a private detective, are tasked with nabbing the two women, who pretend to be sisters. Could be Victorian or early 20th century AU.

“How does this supposed to work again?” Jaime asked.

Tyrion sighed and answered, “The red-headed girl has supposedly charmed me. I’m to meet her here in this room with this nice necklace for her, but her supposed husband will burst in dragging her away, taking the jewelry and my coin purse with them. You’re to hide in the closet, then grab the husband and stop their getaway.”

But when the time came and Jaime had his arms around the strong, bulky swindler with the astonishing blue eyes, he realized he was holding onto a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enough. It's a great prompt for a longer fic and maybe someone will take it up.


	18. Total Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady_Blade_WarAngel - How about Jaime and Brienne getting completely lost on their way somewhere, and Jaime refusing to ask for directions? I can imagine that Jaime wouldn't want to ask for directions.

“Jaime, we are totally and completely lost,” Brienne growled, thinking this ‘friends’ vacation was a terrible idea, “just stop and ask directions. It’s dark, and I can’t believe this hotel you booked us in can’t be found by GPS. Are we staying in a shack or something?”

Jaime turned to her with a grin and replied, “Yep, a total shack.” And with a wink he pulled off the road and led them down a drive to an isolated bungalow covered in twinkling lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly, but hope this fits the bill. Thank you.


	19. Winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr -   
> Anonymous said: Brienne beats Jaime in a video game and he throws a tantrum and demands a kiss!

Jaime loomed over Brienne as she lay prone on the couch feeling far too gleeful to shove him off as she normally would have done.

“You cheated,” he growled, his face only inches from hers.

She snorted in return, replying, “I beat you fair and square,” before she shifted to a more comfortable position.

Suddenly his face changed, going from anger, to disbelief to wonder to something she couldn’t quote place.

And then his lips were on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love any chance to write an awkward boner! Thank you.


	20. A Royal Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said:  
> Hi Mikki, I read your fic and I was wondering can I please get: Jaime is happily playing with his newborn son (with Brienne of course) and Cersei watching on with jealousy and regret. Thank you.

Cersei sat at her new _place_ as Dowager Queen at the far end of the head table and signaled for more wine. She looked at her son, King Tommen, First of His Name, and his little Queen, Margaery, so pious and devout, no wine in _her_ glass.

Tommen was smiling at Jaime, who, at the Queen’s insistence, had again brought the new, youngest member of the family to dinner. That grubby child was no Lannister, with his blue eyes and shock of near white hair, a monstrous Tarth like his great shambling cow of a mother.

The child sat on his father's lap gurgling and cooing while Jaime smiled down at him.

Cersei noticed her glass was again empty and called for more wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kid fic, which is normally a NO for me, but I liked the idea of Cersei POV, so I hope this matches what you wanted.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt.


	21. The Mystery Deuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said:  
> hiii, if you're currently taking prompts; pod as the dog, brienne as the owner and jaime as the neighbor who hates the dog :)

Jaime shouted at the tall, ugly blonde as they stood on the sidewalk on either side of a large, smelly, steaming mound, “It’s your yappy little dog that does this and you never even bother to clean it up!”

“There is no way _that_ could have come out of _Podrick_ ,” she responded, pointing first at the enormous brown pile and then holding out the small, eager looking puppy. “And besides,” she continued, thrusting a dodgy-looking plastic bag Jaime’s direction, “I _do_ clean up after him.” 

The squirmy dog leapt from her arms into Jaime’s and began licking his face as the feral neighbor boy from across the street ran past leading an extremely large, extremely furry animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me a giggle to write. Hope you liked it!


	22. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From ekida007 on Tumblr - roommates Jaime and Brienne having awkward breakfast the morning after their very -not planned- first kiss

Brienne shoved another spoonful of sugary, fruity cereal in her mouth, unwilling to walk by Jaime to grab her bran flakes and unable to speak to him to ask him to hand them to her. Things were awkward enough after after last night’s drunken New Year’s kiss. She just wanted to eat, leave their apartment and come back and pretend as if nothing had ever happened. Jaime hadn’t spoken a word all morning but he wouldn’t stop staring at her. She’d just put down her bowl after taking a few slurps of the sugary milk when his hand reached out and his thumb brushed softly across her bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is that working for you? :)


	23. Smuggling Brisket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From DK65 - Can I suggest another AU? Brienne is governess to the Stark children. Although Lady Catelyn is kind to her (because her father was Lord Stark's CO) Brienne tries to behave correctly, to maintain her own self-respect and set an example to her charges. However, all of this falls apart when Jaime Lannister accompanies his sister Cersei, his brother-in-law Robert (Lord Stark's friend since their schooldays) and his younger brother Tyrion to Winterfell. Jaime makes it a point to torment her with his attentions. Her charges don't make it easy for her--Robb and Jon, who are both army-mad, pepper him with questions about his career; Sansa, who is a romantic, is determined to see her married; Arya, who wants to learn to fence...; Bran, who wants to win a medal for valour...; Rickon, who loves seeing her distracted, so that he does not have to do lessons and Tyrion, who wants to see his brother married... Of course, neither the Starks nor the Baratheons know what is going on--but Brienne shudders to think what might happen if they found out. Victorian AU?

Rickon Stark easily slipped another morsel of brisket from his plate as he watched the interplay at the table. Rickon’s governess had joined them for dinner, which she never did when they had guest, especially not guests like the Lannisters, specifically Colonel Jaime Lannister. Robb and Jon had been all over themselves to impress him with their knowledge of the military; Sansa had sighed at him dreamily; Arya had challenged him to a duel; Bran had wanted to discuss bravery and, as usual, climbing. The Colonel though, much to the displeasure of his twin sister and the amusement of his dwarf brother, only showed interest in Brienne. Jaime Lannister’s conversation was directly only to her, but she just blushed distractedly. Rickon checked his pile of contraband brisket; Shaggydog would eat well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too long of a prompt for such a short fic, but I did what I could. I like these Victorian AUs but I will never have the gumption to write a full fic. If someone wants to run with this, please do. I'd love to read it.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, DK65, hope this works for you!


	24. The Worship of Jaime Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second prompt from Coraleeveritas - Can I prompt you with a new pet, please.

Jaime gleefully opened the packet of Instant Live Eggs and poured them into the clear glass container of purified water and stared at it with a preposterously delighted smile on his face. 

Brienne felt obligated to explain the details of her silly nameday gift to him, “Jaime, you know they are just brine shrimp, not actual sea monkeys; I don’t think sea monkeys are even a thing.”

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, grinning and pressing a kiss to her lips before responding, “They _are_ a thing. I read it in the back of comic books when I was little and they will build castles in my honor and worship me.”

The words slipped from her lips before she had time to think, “You _are_ half a god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me giggle. I hope it does the same for you.


	25. Superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> godomischief - Jaime x Brienne, Ferris wheel

“That’s a load of codswallop, Jaime,” Brienne insisted as their cart swung back and forth, stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

Jaime snickered, “Codswallop? I’ve always loved your colorful language, wench, and the charming blush sure to follow, but it’s not claptrap, taradiddle, tommyrot, or even plain old bullshit. It really _is_ bad luck not to kiss if you’re stuck at the top of a stopped Ferris wheel, and you know that saber tournament is scheduled for next week; you don’t want to go into with bad luck hanging over your head.” 

He watched her consider his words, then slam her eyes closed as she leaned over towards him, lips pointed at him in a semblance of a pucker and considered the twenty dragons he slipped the carnival operator money well spent.


	26. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said:  
>  Hi - Can I please have: (Present or Post) canon - Jaime proposes to Brienne in the most cheesiest proposal that has ever cheesed

“What say you, Kingslayer?” the Dragon Queen snarled at Jaime Lannister as he stood before her in chains.

Jaime looked over the assembled crowd of Dothraki, Unsullied, Martells, Tyrells, his long lost brother Tyrion and his sister, Cersei, a prisoner in her own right, but only one set of eyes truly interested him. He stared into those astonishing eyes as he spoke, “I’ll not plead for my life; I will say only this, if I survive this day, this night, this week, I humbly ask to do so as the wholly unworthy husband of the Lady Brienne of Tarth, and if I do not survive, I ask that it be known here by all present,” his voice dropped, “and mostly known by her, that I, Jaime of House Lannister, have only known true love with one woman, the Lady Brienne.” He continued speaking over the gasps of the crowd, the snort of his brother and the near scream which escaped his sister’s lips, “Her life is worth that of every person in this room and certainly worth more than my own,” he turned to Tyrion with a wry smile, “even yours, little brother.”

As the tall, ugly, warrior woman moved towards the prisoner, Daenerys Targaryen rose from her throne of swords to deliver their sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It went angsty.


	27. The Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said:  
> Could you please write a fic where Jaime discovers that fear-boners are a real thing. Thanks.

Jaime jerked awake at the sound of someone opening the door in the outer room; he hated Brienne’s apartment for being cheap, dingy and thoroughly unsafe, but had stayed the night so he could surprise her in the morning, but now, the place was clearly being robbed. Jaime searched about for a weapon, deciding upon the cheap lamp on the bedside table, grabbing it and positioning himself by the door, ready to brain the intruder. He jerked open the door just as it was about to open and instead of a mass murderer, Brienne stumbled in, knocking into the light switch and flooding the room. She turned to face him noticing his tousled hair and bare chest, but then she looked lower and her face turned red. It was at that moment that Jaime felt the enormity of his first fear boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MrJustaGirl. For REASONS.


	28. A Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr -   
> Anonymous said:  
> I'd propose a prompt in which Jaime is the teacher and Brienne the student and well, I give the rest to your imagination

Brienne's stomach clenched as Jaime Lannister leaned across his desk at her and spoke, “You’re asking me to be your adviser, Tarth? After you called my book on Riverlands battle tactics ‘pedestrian’ and ‘near unreadable’?”

She ground out, “Yes, no matter my thoughts on your appalling relationship with grammar and terrible organizational skills, you’re the only professor qualified to oversee my work comparing the Battle of the Neck, the Taking of Moat Cailin and the Siege of Greywater Watch.”

He leaned back in his chair, propped his feet up on the corner of his desk and steepled his fingers and responded, “Well, I am particularly brilliant, but do you think you’ll be able to control yourself? I mean, after the way you rode me last night, like a prize stallion, I do believe.”

“Shut up about that, Jaime and agree to supervise my dissertation or the engagement is _off_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not always comfortable with the power dynamic of student/teacher, so I cheated a bit here. :)
> 
> And just a heads up, prompts are closed, although I received two more yesterday. I'm going to save them and maybe fulfill them at some point in the next few months, but my creative energy has been sapped. I have one more prompt to post and that's it.


	29. Skin and Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - Anonymous said:  
> I have a prompt for you. SMUT.

Jaime would never dare to touch her this way when she was awake. She was his wife, yes, his bedmate, yet still his friend, but he didn’t think he could bear the look in her eyes if she discovered his secret pleasure. So he did this, in the dark, while she slept, running his stump over her bare skin, feeling the sensation of Brienne against his scars. As she lay on her back, he circled her nipple with his stump before trailing down to trace patterns on her burgeoning belly, his own flesh tingling with sensation. Her breath caught and he stopped, afraid he had woken her, afraid she would know and look at him in disgust. 

Brienne opened her eyes and reached for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one.
> 
> Thank you so much. I hope you all had a fabulous holiday and wishing the best to all the JB fandom for 2016.


	30. Banana Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [justme](http://w11.zetaboards.com/Jaime_x_Brienne/topic/11485921/) because her work is wonderful. The prompt was 'banana bread.'

Expecting to be showered with praise, Jaime pulled off the cover of the platter and bellowed, "Ta da!"

Brienne looked at his work, tilting her head left, then right, the left again, her cheeks turning a endearing shade of crimson, before she stuttered out, "Jaime, is that supposed to be..."

"It's banana bread," he stated, furrowing his brow, "you said you liked it; you said it was your favorite; I made it for you."

Brienne made a sound that was almost a giggle but more of a snort, "Jaime, it's called banana bread because it's made with bananas, not because it's shaped like one."


	31. Nameday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of JaG's mother's ability to push.

Brienne was disturbingly excited for her nameday this year as she had never before had boyfriend and certainly not one like the ridiculously romantic Jaime Lannister. Full of excitement, she ripped open the package that had given her only to find…socks. She tried not to let her disappointment show; she did need new socks after all. She smiled and thanked him.

He grinned and replied, “Those aren’t just any socks, wench; they are magical socks with a lifetime of happiness inside.”

She looked at him in disbelief, but stuck her hand in the sock he’d indicated…and pulled out a ring.


End file.
